When The Adults Are Away, The Children Will Play
by aaliyah470
Summary: Edward, Alice, and Rosalie are hunting leaving Emmett and Jasper to BellaSit. Where's Carlisle and Esme? What happens when Edward gets back? The pack play? The cars are pink? Bella gets a tattoo? WTF!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.**_

**Bella'sPOV:**

"BellsieBoo!" I just kept walking, pretending like I couldn't hear Emmett's obnoxious shouting after me... Which is impossible if you ask me. I don't under stand why Edward left me with him, to go hunting. At least Jasper is here. He's responsible. Right?

"What Emmett?" I ask rather annoyed. Awh, the puppy dog eyes. Crap

"Awh, Emmy I'm sorry. What do you need?" I ask.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. When you come over after school, we're playing a game." I don't like that evil glint in his eye.

"What game?"

"You'll see, hahahhahh." With that he walks away, leaving me imagining the worst possible way that Emmett could tourcher me. Damn, that's a long list. At this point I see Jasper walking down the halls. Since they're "PartnersInCrime", as Emmett likes to call them, he'll know whats going on.

"JASPER!" At this point I am so freaked out I don't care that everyone is looking at me. Crap, I can feel the heat in my cheeks. Stupid blush. Ugh.

"Yes, Bella." I can see why Alice loves him. His accent is so cuuuuute. Bad Bella. Focus.

"Sooo, Jasper. What are we doing after school?" I ask, as I try the innocent puppy dog look Alice has been teaching me. I can see it worked, his face is softening. YES!

"Uhhh. Emmett wanted to play Truth or Dare." I instantly freeze hearing those three words in the same sentence. I feel a wave of calm, instead of fear.

"Thanks Jasper." I say with gratitude.

"No problem. You riding with us after school or you taking your piece of cr-." He starts to ask.

"Don't dis the truck. But, I think I'll ride with you, I haven't got to go in the jeep since.." I don't even have to finish the sentence he knows I meant the incident with James. It feels like a life time ago, not a few month.

"Of course Bella." I can see the sadness on his face as I bring up the James incident. It was almost as hard for him as it was for me. Poor Jazz.

"Thanks Jazz, and don't feel bad. I understand about the whole blood thing. Don't feel bad." Just as I say this the bell rings. Ugh, biology without Edward. I walk towards biology thinking about Sunday. I can't wait!

**Emmett'sPOV:**

As I walk away from Bella, I can see she looks scared. Oops. Eddie will kill me if I freak her out to much. He'd probably rip me to pieces. Wait, I'm indestructible. Ha, take that Eddie boy! I really need to stop talking to myself. I start walking towards my jeep. I wonder if I can get Bella to g-.

_I've been writing all night,_

_and I,I got it just right._

_Here we go._

_You talk to much,_

_you never shut up._

I start laughing as I hear that. Stupid annoying pixing. She must of saw what I was going to do. I hope she didn't tell Edward. He'd freak out, he better not come home. Stupid mind invader.

"Hello Alice. How's hunting?" I ask innocently. Shit, did I sounded to innocent? Naw.

"Emmett! Don't even think about it. Edward will rip you apart!" Stupid future seeing pixie.

"Fine. Ruin all my fun. I was just gonna take her cliff diving."

"Last time she almost died." She screeched. Yes, she screeched. Damn, she has a pair of lungs on her. Wait. Do our lungs even work? Hmm.

"Hey Alice. Do-."

"Yes, Emmett our lungs work. We''ll be back by Sunday night." I know Alice. God I'm not stupid. Ooh, squirrel.

"DO NOT HURT HER!" I wondered where Eddie boy was.

"Chill Eddie. She'll be fine.. Gotta go." I hope. Ooh, I wonder if she will play video games with me and Jasper since Mr. PoopyPants isn't here. Hahahha, I said poopy. Crap, I only have an hour. To Wal-Mart! I better hurry.

**Bella'sPOV:**

I wonder where Emmett is. We've been waiting for an hour. Stupid immature vampire child. Why hasn't Jasper just run us home? Oh well.

"Jazz, where did he go? I'm hungry!" I know I sound like a whinny child, but I really wanted to leave. Mike is staring at me since Edward isn't here. He has asked me out seven times today, and I only have one class with him. UGH! Stupid Newt.

"Bells, chill. He'll be here in a minute, then we can get you food. And away from Newton." Thank God! That is why Jasper is my favorite brother. Well, at least for now.

"HEY GUYS!" Emmett yells, as he comes racing into the parking lot. Great. I'm gonna die. Maybe I should just start walking to their house instead? Screw it, I'm hungry.

We stopped through a McDonald's drive thru. Yum. When we got to the Cullen house Emmett looked a lot like Alice with all the bouncing he was doing. I wonder if I ate slower if they would go away and stop staring. No such luck. When I finished Emmett dragged, yes dragged, me into the living room where Jasper was sitting.

"So, Bella. Truth or Dare." Emmett asked, while holding a video camera. Huh, when did he get that.

They must have seen the look of horror and confusion on my face. Since Jasper sent me calming waves, and Emmett pointed to the table with a duh look.

"Uhh, I pick dare." The evil smile on his face sacred me enough to change my answer.

"No! Wait, I pick truth."

"No changing once you pick! Mwahahaha!" Shit, did he just evil laugh? I'm screwed.

"BellsieBoo! I dare you to.."

_**Song:**_

_Here's Your Freakin' Song, by Bowling for Soup._

_**Idea's for Dares. Or Truths. Are really appreciated.**_

_**Reviews please!**  
><em>


End file.
